In the competitive marketplace, today's consumer typically selects a mobile device based on several factors, including price, features, and appearance of the mobile device. Features may include an ability to perform a variety of actions, as well as an ability to perform those actions easily and efficiently. When a particular feature in a mobile device requires complex keystrokes, or a sequence of actions that are difficult to remember or repeat, a consumer may choose a different mobile device.
Moreover, today's consumer may also desire the ability to manage a variety of accounts from a single mobile device. Such accounts may include multiple email, Short message Services (SMS), Multimedia Message Services (MMS) accounts, and the like. If the ability to manage those accounts on the mobile device is complex or inefficient, the consumer's frustration may quickly grow. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.